In the prior art skirts have been secured to fish hooks by various means, but it is an object of this invention to provide a way to secure a skirt or other lure assembly to a fish hook shank in a way that is quick to attach and, therefore, economical to attach as a matter of time cost, and in a way that is quickly removable for replacement.
The replacement of a lure element, such as a skirt, can be very important, because the replacement can be done with a lure element of different appearance or color which might be more attractive to fish on a particular day involved, or the particular kind of fish in those waters.
Experienced fishermen avoid the use of clasps for releasably connecting lures to a line, especially for some kinds of fishing. They prefer to tie the line directly to the eye of the hook. So to replace a lure involves either untying or cutting the line, and taking the time to tie a good knot around the eye of a different lure. However, with my invention it is possible to leave the hook attached directly to the line and yet change the appearance of the lure by removing a lure element attached by a strip of interlocking protrusion material and replacing it with another strip to which already was attached a different lure element or skirt of a different color.
A further advantage of this invention is that the attachment strip I propose to use has much more size to it than prior art attachment methods, and so it causes a skirt to bush out more, whereby it conceals the hook better from the fish, is more attractive, and protects the hook better from weeds.
I have discovered also that the bushing out of the skirt, because of my attachment strip, causes the skirt tails to stay untangled which is resultant from the way the more sizeable attachment strip of this invention tends to hold the skirt.
I have further discovered that the tails of the skirt wave better in the water, because they are more spread out with the use of my attachment strip.